


Soup for the soul

by Tuvieja



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Swearing, alex is a baby, henry loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: Alex was going to die.For real.It didn’t matter that Henry said he was “overreacting” or “acting like a child”, he was on the verge of death and his boyfriend didn’t care.His sister and supposed-best friend were also being no help whatsoever.Alex had been abandoned by everyone and was gonna perish all alone.ORAlex has a cold and Henry takes care of him
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Soup for the soul

Alex was going to die.

For real.

It didn’t matter that Henry said he was “overreacting” or “acting like a child”, he was on the verge of death and his boyfriend didn’t care.

His sister and supposed-best friend were also being no help whatsoever.

Alex had been abandoned by everyone and was gonna perish all alone.

-Alright, the soup is all done but be careful, it may be too hot

He had the best boyfriend ever and he’d die for him any day. 

Alex sat up on the bed, momentarily having to fight with the three covers he had piled up on him. He made grabby hands at the bowl Henry was carrying.

-Gimme!

Henry suppressed a chuckle, his boyfriend turned into an absolute baby when sick.

To be fair, he had been warned, both by Nora and the Commander in Chief herself. He hadn’t doubted them but he did think they were exaggerating. Figures that someone who thought a couple of caged birds were going to kill him in his sleep would be over-dramatic about a simple cold.

Right now Alex had been successfully distracted from his “impending demise”, his words not Henry’s, by a bowl of chicken soup.

-This is so perfect, I have the best boyfriend. You are like, the king of boyfriends, no need to go after your brother’s throne, you already have one

Another feature of sick Alex was his tendency to ramble. Which Henry would be lying if he said he didn’t find it cute

-This is so perfect, did you make it?

-Sure,- Henry amused him,- I opened the can all by myself!

-You are an asshole, but I still like you.- By now Alex had forgone the spoon to drink directly from the bowl. If his grandmother could see him Henry was sure she’s drop dead on the spot.

Holding that delightful image on his head he reached over to pull the covers back over Alex’s shoulders.

It was then that Alex’s eagerness turned against him.

One moment he was sipping on the warm meal his boyfriend made for him (taking it out of the can and heating it totally counts) and the next he was choking on nothing, having one of those damned coughing fits that had plagued him for two days now.

Henry, who still had his hand on him, rushed to take away the bowl, worrying that he’s get burnt on top of having difficulty taking in air.

After a couple of minutes the coughs tapered off. Alex was exhausted by the whole ordeal, dropping back into his pillows with a dejected look on his face.

Henry passed him some water and got up to look for the cough syrup they had on the bathroom.

-I’m sorry.- Alex was looking at him from under his eyelashes, the look not unlike a kicked dog.

-What for?- He hadn’t been gone a full minute, there was no way Alex had gotten them on trouble that fast. At least not on his current state.

-We were supposed to be having a  **romantic** weekend. We didn’t have any classes and you didn’t have any boring events, but I had to catch this fucking cold and now you are stuck here. With me being all nasty, and not in the fun way.

Henry raised an eyebrow,-I came here to spend time with you and,-he looked around the room,-I’d say we are together right now. That’s enough.

Alex didn’t buy it, he knew how he looked and there was no way Henry was fine spending his free time holed up with his useless self.

-Don’t be diplomatic with me! I know all the tricks

Henry just stared at him, all he could think about was how adorable a ruffles Alex was, all pouty and flushed.

-Maybe,- he started. Alex turned to him, ready to hear how he was right and Henry had decided to go back to England because he was a mess and he knew a hot polo player who never got sick and wore those sinfully tight white pants… aaand he had gotten off-track. 

-Maybe next time you’ll think twice before running through campus shirtless and barefoot in the middle of November.

Alex gave an affronted gasp. -It was a DARE, what would you have me do? Back down??

Henry looked at him like that was precisely what he’d have him do.

-That’s unacceptable, I needed to show them who was in charge

-And doing exactly as they told you managed that?

Alex stayed silent, Henry gave him a moment to think on it before he leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead. -Come on baby,-Alex melted immediately, that accent and  _ that word _ did things to him, no matter how riddled with fever he was. -You need a shower.

He had already began leaning against his boyfriend when he suddenly stood up and let Alex fall on his side over the many pillows that surrounded him.

-That’s not fair!

Henry, halfway to the bathroom, glanced back. -If you are quick I may even join you on the bed this time

Alex hadn’t gotten out of bed so quick in his life.


End file.
